Lucas' Doll
by Smash King24
Summary: I don't know how he got it or when he got it, but I want it gone. It hides behind the innocent mind of that boy. It stares at me when I'm not looking. Its telling him things behind my back. And now that it knows I'm aware of its secret, its coming for me.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas' Doll

**Author's Note:** This story is based on a nightmare I had the other night. I thought it would make a chilling plot for a story, so here it is. Oh, and on a side note, this will be the first Smash Bros. Horror I've written that doesn't cross over with the Resident Evil series.

-

Chapter 1

It came to him one summer morning when he got out of bed, or so he says. I hardly believed him for proposing something so unrealistic, but Lucas persisted that he had never seen the doll before in his lifetime. He came down the stairs, dressed in his pajama piece and such with the soft toy wrapped in his arms. Of course, no one in the breakfast hall bothered to ask where he had found it--it wasn't anyone's concern what Lucas kept in his bedroom. The blonde-haired boy sat at his seat with the large doll snuggled next to him, as if it were a life-long treasure.

The doll itself was quite a queer little thing: The top of its head was covered in a mess of artificial red hair, its face pale and clear, almost like porcelain. Its clothes were made up of a cheap netted material, the kind one would find in a used-clothing store. A cute bear patch was sewn to the front of its green sweater, with a thick collar to compliment. But of all the nice little qualities that doll possessed, one particular one stood tall above the rest: the eyes.

Yes, the eyes. Those large, blue, perfectly round eyes. They mesmerized me, drawing me in ever so closely from across the table. I wasn't even paying attention to my food or the people around me. The eyes of that doll captivated me as if we were a pair of lovers. A pat on the back from one of my friends shook me out of trance, and I went back to my business.

I told myself that I would confront Lucas about that doll after breakfast was over.

The Smashers and I had been living together in peace since the beginning of the year, some of which I already knew while others I just met recently. Lucas, the boy with incredible PSI powers, was one of these newcomers. I never tried to associate myself with the boy, but every time I tried to, he seemed afraid.

Lucas was a shy boy, the kind who would only open up to his mother or his most trusting friend. When he looked at me, he didn't see the Hero of Time like everyone else did. No, instead he saw a tall man in green with a variety of weapons at his disposal. From the perspective of an insecure child like him, that image was quite scary indeed. He would have been downright terrified of me had Master Hand not told me to discard my Megaton Hammer, one of my more powerful melee weapons. And because no one was ever allowed to go against Master Hand's ruling, I had no choice but to stash the hammer away from everyone else; I kept it in my dorm room behind the door so it could not be seen. But even without the Megaton Hammer, Lucas was still scared to death of my presence.

Any form of conversation between us would usually have to be started by me.

When breakfast had finished and everyone was getting ready for their daily dose of brawls, I stopped Lucas on his way back to his room at the foyer stairs. Still, he had that doll wrapped around his arms and still, those round blue eyes stared up at me.

"Um. Good morning, Lucas," I said as I blocked his path by leaning on the railing.

The boy seemed surprised and jumped back a bit, but for once, he did not run away.

"H-Hi, Link," he replied, looking at the ground.

I noticed him hug the doll even tighter as he made his response.

"Where did you get that doll?" I asked plainly.

I knew I had to be straight to the point, otherwise I would have risked him running off again.

Lucas' face went red as he thought up something to say. His mouth was buried into the hair of the toy.

"It came to me last night," he said nervously. "It came."

I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and confusion.

"What do you mean, 'it came to you'?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Lucas backed off, trying to protect the doll in his hands.

"I just..." I started. "...Aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?"

That statement was a lie, but I wanted to get as much out of him as I could.

Regardless of the fact that Lucas was trying to hide the toy, I could still see its eyes staring at me from around him.

"I-I'm not too old," he stuttered. "Mikey needed a home, so I'm giving him one."

Not only was he attached to the doll, but he also took the liberty of giving it a name. How cute.

"Who gave you that doll, Lucas? Was it Peach? Did someone give you the doll?"

"No one gave it to me. Mikey found me."

"Did you name Mikey?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No," he replied. "Mikey told me his name. He said he wants to play with me."

"Can Mikey talk?"

"He talks to me."

I stared into the eyes of the doll again, studying its pale features, those blue colors. I could have sworn they were blinking at me.

"Can I go to my room now?" asked Lucas. "I need to get changed."

I stepped aside and let him to go on upstairs. The doll continued to stare at me as he passed by, but I ignored it. Some kids just have too much imagination.

-

I spent the rest of my morning cleaning up the dishes. I was one of the lucky few to have a day off on that day, but hey, I wasn't complaining. After putting all the silverware into the drawers, I went upstairs to get ready for the day--my free day.

Strangely, when I made it to my room, I found the door unlocked; I never leave my door unlocked. I figured it to be Toon Link or Marth who just dropped by to borrow some clothes, but how would they know how to unlock my door? My room was completely impenetrable being sealed with a Boss Key.

Curious?

Yes I was.

Furious?

Well, that all depended on who trespassed.

Upon entering the room, I noticed that everything had been left the way I had left it earlier: bed was made, curtains were closed, even the hammer was behind the door. However, I realized that the Master Sword, the one that I had used to defeat Zant, was missing. No, it wasn't just missing; someone had taken it.

I felt my temperature rising and my nerves tensing out of rage; the person who stole my sword would find himself a dead man. Then again, it could have been just a prank from one of the others. But my room had been locked up tightly before. From what I could put together, someone had deliberately broken into my room and stolen the Master Sword, my most prized possession. So, as any normal person would, I began searching for clues.

Lo and behold, the first thing I found was a single strand of hair idly hovering on the carpet by the dresser. To make things even more suspicious, the hair was red. I stood up and brought it close to my eyes, confirming that the strand was indeed a light crimson shade. And of all the people who inhabited Smash Mansion, only one of those guests had red hair on his head.

"Roy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas' Doll

Chapter 2

"For the last time, Link. I did not steal the Master Sword. Besides, what would I want with it anyway?"

I could tell Roy was being serious; he was starting to get annoyed by my constant questioning. But I was being serious too.

I leaned against the side of his dresser and crossed my arms as if I was about to scold him. Actually, that's exactly what it seemed like from a third person perspective: a young teenager breaks into my room and steals a valuable treasure. Indeed, it really did seem like I was his father.

"Roy," I started, "you are the only one in this mansion with red hair. Incidentally, it was your strand of hair that I found on the carpet in my dorm room."

"You can't prove that."

"Wait, so you're saying it was you?"

"It wasn't me!"

Roy's face flashed with anger, insulted at the thought of him doing something as low as stealing. I noticed him clenching his fists, but I tried to focus on his face.

"This isn't a joke, Roy," I persisted. "That sword means everything to me. I won't be upset anymore if you just tell me-"

"Link. I didn't do it," he interrupted with a glare.

"Roy-"

"No. Link, I will not have anymore of this. Not only did you barge in here unannounced, but you had the nerve to accuse me of something that I did not do."

I cursed at myself in my mind; I shouldn't have been so rude.

"Please understand," I said, beginning to break down.

The swordsman shook his head.

"No, Link," he replied. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my room. Out. Now."

Roy turned away and walked over to the large window overlooking the great forest. I stared at his back as he stood facing outside, arms crossed. I felt my temper flare again, but I grabbed a hold of it just in time. Quietly, I made my way to the door and left.

Upon exiting Roy's dorm, I bumped into Lucas who surprisingly, didn't jump back in fear. Actually, he seemed really calm about himself. As I expected, he was carrying that disturbing doll around with him again.

"Hi Link," he said with a blank stare.

His weird reaction made my heart jump, but I remained in my boots nevertheless.

"Hello, Lucas," I replied with an unsure look.

I found it strange how he just appeared out of no where to talk to me. And that's another thing: he spoke to me first. Lucas had never done that before. Something was definitely suspicious about him.

"What're you doing?" he asked innocently.

I grimaced at Mikey who responded with another empty stare.

"Someone broke into my room this morning," I blurted. "The Master Sword is missing."

Lucas remained calm, but gave an impressed look.

"Really?" he said. "That's weird. Isn't your room always locked?"

"With a Boss Key, yes. But the thief is still at large. Whoever he is, he has to be somewhere in the mansion."

I began to glance up and down the halls in case there was anyone listening in on our conversation. Luckily, the area was as barren as the scabbard on my back. Lucas began to fidget with Mikey's head, stroking his light red hair every so often. Some of the artificial hair fluttered down to the floor, but I ignored it.

"Do you have any idea who it was?" asked the boy.

"No. But I did find a lock of red hair in my room. I asked Roy if he knew anything about it, but he claims to be innocent. And if he's not the culprit, then I'm not really sure who is. That is, unless you know anyone in the mansion with red hair."

Lucas paused for a moment and thought.

"Hmm. Nope, sorry, Link. I can't think of anyone else," he said.

I sighed.

"That's okay. I'm sure I'll find out who did it eventually. Hopefully, it's not being used to hurt someone. That sword was made to protect, not to kill."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. Anyway, bye Link."

Lucas trotted down the hall, the doll wrapped securely in his arms. As I watched him leave, I couldn't help but notice Mikey's large round eyes again.

They were staring at me.

Every step, every centimeter of the way, that doll stared at me as if I were an enemy. I felt hypnotized by its stare again, but the trance was broken when the boy completely vanished around the corner. There was something about that doll I didn't like. There was just something about it. Now, I've been exposed to black magic plenty of times in the past before, but somehow, I could sense a dark presence whenever that doll was close by. It was as if...as if Mikey was emitting some kind of demonic aura.

My suspicions about the doll increased tenfold when I saw the strands of red hair on the floor beneath my feet.

"Nah," I said to myself. "There's no way."

I ended up staring at the hair on the floor for quite some time before sprinting down the hall.

"Lucas! Come back!" I shouted.

I turned the corner but stopped when I found the hall to be empty. Lucas had disappeared. I had wanted to ask him about his sudden change in attitude, but I decided that it had been Mikey's doing the whole time. I knew it. I just knew it! I knew there was something wrong with that doll the whole time! It changed Lucas. It made him think differently. And I had a hunch that that doll had something to do with the disappearance of the Master Sword.

It was time to get some answers.

I crept down the hall silently until I came up to the boy's bedroom. His room was locked, as expected, and I could hear shuffling noises coming from the other side. What was he doing in there?

Suddenly, the intercom wired throughout the mansion beeped on and Master Hand's voice boomed through the vicinity.

"Lucas, please come to my office immediately," he said loudly.

I heard the door unlocking from the other side, forcing me to slide up against the wall hastily. I held my breath out of fear that he would notice me. Fortunately, he didn't even look at me. Lucas came out of his room with bulging eyeballs, as if he saw a ghost. He looked possessed! Even more queer, he didn't have the doll with him. As anyone would have guessed, this just made me more curious as to what he was doing in his bedroom. Robotically, the boy locked his room door and walked down the hall, not even taking a notice of my body squished against the wall. I watched him disappear around the corner patiently, while at the same time pondering how he didn't see me.

When the coast was clear, I checked the doorknob again just in case. Instinctively, I pulled out a Small Key and unlocked the door. Lucas' room was completely dark, barely illuminated by the hallway lights. Now I knew for sure something was up; Lucas never turns his lights off. In fact, he was probably the only Smasher in the mansion who had a fear of the dark. My curiosity lured me into the room, and so I ventured deeper into his territory.

All his belongings seemed to be in order. The book shelves were tidy, the dresser was clean, but the bed was covered in darkness. I took out my lantern and ignited the fuel, illuminating the rest of the area.

To my surprise, Mikey was lying on the bed face up, surrounded by a circle of cushions and pillows. Other pillows and stuffed animals were scattered in a pile nearby. Master Hand must have interrupted his little ritual halfway through. I mean, I assumed this to be a ritual; not even a little girl would go to this extent just to protect a cherished stuffed toy.

I raised my lantern up above the circle of pillows to see the doll staring up at me. Wait a second, where did that smile come from? Oh yes, the doll was indeed smiling at me. I saw clear white teeth under those bulging eyeballs. The sight was almost psychotic, like something out of a nightmare.

"Mikey," I said darkly. "You're behind all this aren't you?"

I quickly slapped myself for doing something so insane. Come on, everyone knows dolls aren't really alive. Even if it was, there's no way Mikey would have been able to respond; there wasn't a tongue.

I brought the lantern back down to search for any more clues, but all I managed to find was a carpet covered in hair. Red hair. It was disturbing and it was driving me mad. I knew the doll was up to something!

Quickly, I clipped the lantern to my belt and plucked the doll from its spot in the centre of the pillows. I flinched on contact, but sighed with relief when it didn't make any sudden movements.

Remember, dolls don't come to life; that would be just silly.

I examined the doll from every angle. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I was certain I would know if I found it. I avoided looking at it directly in the eyes; I couldn't stand another evil stare from this thing. I concluded that Mikey had nothing suspicious about him at all, save for all the hair lying around.

That was when I noticed something sparkling in the corner of my eye.

The Master Sword was lying in the centre of the pillows; it had been covered by the doll the whole time. With a queer expression, I picked up my sword; it was in perfect condition. I looked at the doll's face again, but nearly dropped it when I noticed it wink at me. Okay, now things were starting to get really weird. At first, I thought it was just a trick of the light, until the doll began to blink, the creepy smile still retained on its face. It was at that moment that I decided something was truly wrong with Mikey. I ran out of the room, doll in one hand, sword in the other. I felt a trembling fear building up in my spine, but I kept running.

The mystery of the missing Master Sword was still on.

I burst into my room and threw Mikey on the nearest chair by the desk. I placed the sword down on the bed gently and quickly ran back to lock the door. I flicked switches, turned knobs, and locked chains that lined up and down my door.

There was no way anyone was coming in.

Not when I was so close to finding the truth.

After a moment of silence and regaining breath, I pressed my body up against the door, staying as far away from the doll as I could. It continued to stare and smile at me, almost in a mocking manner. I put on a frown; I wasn't about to let this stuffed toy scare me.

"Thought you had me there for a second, didn't you?" I asked with a sneer.

Mikey responded with a stare, mocking me again.

"I know your secret," I said. "You brainwashed Lucas. You did something to him to make him change. What did you do?"

Again, it stared at me. I was beginning to feel my muscles tense out of annoyance.

"What did you do to him!?" I shouted as I approached the doll.

Mikey just smiled and stared.

"Tell me!"

More staring.

"You winked at me before," I accused. "I saw you blinking a few minutes ago too. So don't pretend you don't know what I'm saying."

More smiling.

"You understand me! You stupid doll! I know you ca hear me!"

But no matter what I said, Mikey just didn't reply. He just stared and smiled, stared and smiled, and stared and smiled. I began to doubt my suspicions. Maybe it was all a lie? Maybe this demonic power I sensed about the doll was just me going crazy? Maybe all the stress caused by the stealing of the Master Sword has gotten to me.

"But you stole it," I said. "You stole the Master Sword. I know Lucas would never do such a thing, so it must have been you!"

I pointed a finger at Mikey, but he just refused to respond. There was no way I was going to be able to get through to it.

But there was a way!

There was one and only one way to get this doll to communicate properly.

I needed to find the owner.

"You won't talk to me," I said. "You're laughing at me. I can feel it. You're laughing at my feeble attempts to do what I think is right. Well no more. It's time to put an end to this."

I turned around and headed for the door. I knew that Lucas would be my only hope in learning the true secret of the doll. I began to unlock all the previously set locks on the door, which would take a few moments.

As the latches began to unwind, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my right leg, as if someone had driven a screwdriver through it. I cried out and collapsed to the floor in a heap. Blood was oozing out of the wound in the back of my leg, staining the carpet around me. I barely had enough time to react when I saw a shining blade swing towards my face.

It was at that instant that I realized that my suspicions about the doll had been right the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas' Doll

Chapter 3

I swiftly rolled out of the way just as the Master Sword struck the bloody carpet. I felt the fresh wound on my limb swell up, causing me to flinch back in pain. I winced, watching the wielder of my sword staring at me.

It was the eyes again.

Those big round eyes so perfectly white and blue stared at me. Through a menacing smile, I could see the evil that had possessed that doll. Mikey was no longer a childish keepsake, but a killing machine.

The doll pulled the large sword out of the floor and lifted it up high again, preparing to bring it down on me. I cried for help, but knew that there wouldn't have been enough time. My only option was to fight back, but being immobilized, protecting myself wasn't going to be easy.

In a last-ditch effort, I pulled out my lantern and blocked Mikey's swing with the casing. The glass shattered upon contact, causing shards to fly in all directions, some of which even got in my eyes. Luckily, my attempt at defending had knocked the sword right out of Mikey's hands, leaving him unarmed. It wasn't enough though.

I could tell just be being in its presence that the doll wanted me dead. But somehow, I couldn't find a legitimate reason as to why. Blinded by glass, I had no choice but to retreat; I crawled up against the door, letting my weakened leg dragged in front of me. Hard cold hands soon felt their way around my neck and I found myself struggling to fight back. The doll was trying to strangle me to death. Regardless of Mikey's smaller hands, his strength was superior to mine. Somehow, the doll had gotten a hold of my Golden Gauntlets, which I had left on my night stand. It also explained how it had managed to wield a sword twice its own size.

It surprised me how intelligent and resourceful this creature was.

Having none of my other weapons on me, I had no choice but to struggle again. I remember my breaths becoming short; my face was more than likely turning an unnatural color. It made me wonder where on earth this doll had come from and for what purpose. Using what strength I had left in me, I brought my good foot in, and kicked Mikey square in the face. The force of the attack caused him to lose his grip and fly across the room, smashing into the dresser. I quickly pulled myself to my feet using the doorknob and attempted to unlock the door again.

My heart froze in fear when I saw Mikey pull out my Kokori Sword from the splintered wood of my drawer. It looked at me with that awful smile and that awful stare. I could feel tears running down my face as I fought to open the door that I had so stupidly locked in the first place.

Mikey sprinted across the room at an incredible speed and swung at me with the smaller weapon. I dodged narrowly but lost my balance, which led to my falling to the floor on the broken glass. When I looked up, Mikey had the sword pointed at my face, as if he was going to allow me my last words.

I stared at the jagged edge of the Kokiri Sword.

I stared at the doll holding the sword.

It stared at me with that smile again.

"What...are you?" I asked through cut lips.

Mikey cocked his head to the side but retained that insane expression, as if he was questioning me.

"Why are you doing this?" I said. "Why?"

My salty tears didn't seem to give the doll any sympathy. As soon as those words left my mouth, Mikey pulled the sword back, preparing to drive it into my skull.

"NO!" I cried.

Just as he lunged, I moved, forcing him to stab the wall and leaving himself vulnerable at the same time.

That's when I struck.

I punch that doll right in gut, knocking it off my sword and onto the floor where it belonged. Using the locked Kokiri Sword, I pulled myself to my feet once again, but this time, I had no intention of falling back down. With Mikey on the floor, I had only one command circulating through my mind:

"Kill it."

I soon discovered a newfound power inside me. I had no idea what it was or where it came from, but if I were to describe it in one word, I'd call it revenge.

Instinctively, I put on the Golden Gauntlets that Mikey dropped, reached for the corner by the door and grabbed my Megaton Hammer, the hammer that I promised Master Hand to never to use in a brawl. I lifted the large weapon high, glancing at my reflection in the perfectly tempered steel. And then I went to work.

I pounded the head into the ground, smashing Mikey's face open right in my own room. I smashed him again. And again. And again. Each and every consecutive strike felt better than the last. The sound of cheap fabric colliding with 1000 pounds worth of steel was music to my ears. I screamed and shouted for what seemed like an hour. I couldn't stop myself. The hammerhead flattened the doll to bits, but I did not feel sorry for it, oh no! I was alive! I was alive and I wasn't about to let some mindless toy take that away from me!

After slamming Mikey for the twentieth time, the Megaton Hammer fell from my grasp and I collapsed to the floor. Mikey had been reduced to one large blotch of blood. Or was that my blood? I couldn't really tell if it was mine or if it was the dolls, if possessed dolls even have blood. No, all I remember after that...I laid back and closed my eyes.

My body was too weak to unlock the stupid door.

* * *

I woke up in the Hospital Wing in a coma after exactly one week after that horrific event. According to what Master Hand told me thereafter, I had been lying in my room for six hours before anyone realized I had gone missing. Apparently, Zelda had stumbled upon my body and a mess of blood after using her magic to unlock the door. Since then, I had been in the care of Dr. Mario, who had been so generous to not charge me anything for my injuries. Master Hand told me that at the scene of the incident, they found two of my swords, one of them smeared with blood, the other stuck in the wall. They found shattered glass everywhere near the front door. They also found my bloody Megaton Hammer which was lying on the ground near the door.

Strangely, the spot that I had been hammering at the whole time only had smears of blood on it.

There were no torn arms or legs, no stuffing knocked out, no plastic eyes, no yarn. There wasn't eve a single strand of red hair lying about anywhere. Any remnants of what I did to that doll seemed to have disappeared after I wiped out.

Sadly, no one believed me. As far as anyone knew, Link, the Hero of Time, went insane in his own dorm room. He killed a person and hid any remains of the body somewhere else in the mansion. Some thought this to be true while others didn't want to believe otherwise. I sure as hell didn't. But it didn't matter anyway because I was stuck in a hospital bed for the remainder of the year, forced to not partake in any form of brawls whatsoever.

Funny thing was, none of this was even my fault.

One day, Lucas decided to pay a visit to me in my lonesome hospital room; he looked rather happy to see me.

"Hi Link," he greeted with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

I looked at my bandaged leg and sighed.

"I'm feeling great. In fact, why don't we go for a walk outside? It's a nice day out," I replied.

Lucas giggled at my joke and joined at the bedside.

"That's good. Mario said that you're going to get better really soon," he said.

"Ah, the good doctor. Always looking out for me. What about you? What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd come say hi to you." Lucas' smile soon faded and the scared little boy I remembered returned. "Look, Link," he said. "I'm sorry for what happened."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now you're sorry. I was the one trying to save your life the whole time, and now you say your sorry."

"You don't understand!" he replied getting all stressed. "I...I was being controlled. No, I mean...I can't remember what happened. I wasn't being take over or anything. Mikey...he just...he needed me."

"Save it," I said bluntly. "I don't want to hear excuses. I didn't fight for my life just to hear excuses. You have some explaining to do. Tell me...where did Mikey come from?"

Lucas looked at the floor and shuffled his feet a bit nervously.

"He came...he came to me in a dream," he said. "He told me that he would be able to help me stand up to people I was afraid of. He said he could help me become a better person." The boy started to increase his pace. "So when I woke up, Mikey was sitting there next to me. He told me how he never had a home and that people always treated him bad. So he said that he didn't want the same thing to happen to me. All I had to do was to carry him around with me everywhere. I had to keep him safe...all the time..."

I recalled how Lucas had the pile of pillows in his bedroom. It explained perfectly what he meant by protecting the doll.

"Mikey told me that he was going to help me stand up for myself. But I never thought he would do that by hurting you! Link, I'm so sorry!" Lucas cried. "I'm so sorry, Link! I'm so sorry!"

The boy cried and hugged me tightly, and I had no choice but to hug him back.

"He wanted to help you stand up..." I said quietly. "And by that...he was willing to kill everyone who you feared..."

"I'm afraid of you, Link!" cried Lucas again. "I'm afraid of them all! They're all scary! They'll all hurt me if we fight! I can't stay here anymore!"

Lucas broke free from me and ran out of the room, tears flooding his face. I watched him go, but felt no sympathy for him. Some things were just meant to happen.

I leaned back and attempted to find the significance of this whole incident. From the previous events, I deducted (and partly assumed) that Mikey was supposedly some sort of reincarnation from Lucas' deceased brother Claus. From what I knew about the boy, Claus was the one who always helped Lucas to fight back. But after the death of both his mother and brother, I guessed that Lucas couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, it ate away at his person, and slowly, he began to crumble apart.

When he came to join the Smash Bros., he was afraid of everyone, thinking that they would beat him up and that no one would be there to protect him. His abnormally strong PSI powers must have given him some sort of nightmare that became reality, and therefore, Mikey was created. That doll was supposed to represent the part of Lucas that wanted to stand up and fight. And it did so by attacking me with my own weapons.

When I killed it, it bled like a living creature.

When I destroyed it, any evidence of it being here had disappeared, along with the only hope of courage Lucas ever had.

I was content with the fact that Lucas wasn't a brave guy, so long as nothing like Mikey were to happen again. But even with the death of Mikey, Lucas still somehow managed to find the courage he had been longing for the whole time on his own. And as much as I'd like to tell that story, I have a feeling you already know about it.

After all, everyone's familiar with the Subspace Emissary.

-

**Author's Note:** Just to make one thing clear, I don't have dreams about Smash Bros. Only the concept about the living doll was based on my nightmare. Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
